


The Last Clutch

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Posted for Evil Authors day... I may finish it one day...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Last Clutch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the wrong choices - Currently being rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213793) by [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter). 



> Posted for Evil Authors day... I may finish it one day...

The flames crackled in the fire pit as the night drew around them all. Draco leant against the tree as he let out a breath and released the tension in his muscles. The dancing flames captured his attention as he ran over the events in his head. He was still in shock that they had managed to get the longhorn eggs back, usually once the poachers rolled in and cleared the nursery fields, there was no hope.   
It was a miracle that they had run through a Shortsnout's nest and awoken the mother that they had managed to retrieve them at all. Forty-Seven eggs saved, he just hoped that they'd managed to get them back into the ground quickly enough.

He yawned and rubbed at his face feeling grimy and hot from the sweat and mud. Laughing at himself, he thought back to his school self and how he would be irritated and uncomfortable with the muck. That was years ago now, and he had mellowed slightly in his old age. He took a swig of the moonshine that one of the other volunteers had made and winced through the burn as it made its way like icy fire down his throat. 

"What a day!" Charlie Weasley sighed as he landed in a heap beside him. Draco had liked Charlie from the first, despite himself. His easy smile and calm demeanour meant that he was easy t talk to when the nightmares claimed his night. Through the redhead, he felt like he was almost one of the Weasley clan. He knew all about George and his stint in St Mungo's after the war, as well as the birth of his first niece, Victoire from Bill and Fleur. 

He knew about his sister's marriage to Potter too, but he tried not to dwell on that. His feelings still felt too unsettled and sensitive on the matter. A flash of passionate green eyes flashed into his mind, but he pushed them away. It's not like he was ever going to even see Potter again let alone have anything that would satisfy him. 

"I know, I'm about ready for bed," Draco replied before taking another swig of the moonshine. Passing the small flask to Charlie, he closed his eyes as he felt the familiar and enjoyable sensation wash through him. 

"You did some good work today, We would've never caught them if it weren't for your quick thinking," Charlie said before knocking back the flask. 

Draco cracked one eye open and glanced down at him. "I was saving that!" He said, ignoring the compliment. 

"Just as well I come bearing gifts then?" He said with a grin, his bright white teeth flashing in the dying light. 

"Gifts?" Draco asked, opening the other eye, his gaze moved down the length of the broad man's body. He couldn't deny that he had thought about him. Seeing the redhead sweating and topless in the midday sun, his superbly sculpted chest in full view did so many things to him. Realising that he had been staring at the other man, he turned his eyes to his face. A grin perched on his supple lips as he held up a bottle of fire whiskey. Draco arched an eyebrow, his suspicious nature getting the best of him. "Where do you manage to get that from? We're in the middle of nowhere!”

“Never you mind, I found it, and that’s all that matters. Now, you want some?” He asked, undoing the stopper. 

“It’s like you knew it was my favourite,” He smirked and took the offered bottle before taking a swig. 

“Maybe I did.” He muttered with a smile as he gazed into Draco’s eyes. 

“How many have you had?” Draco asked, feeling the burning warmth spreading down his limbs. 

“I’ve lost count, and I’ve never been a big drinker,” He said as he rested his head on his arms, sighing before looking up and off into the inky sky. 

“Really? Then why tonight?” He asked. 

“Because I felt like celebrating,” He grinned brightly. “Have you ever seen the stars from here? They’re so much brighter here than at home.”

Draco looked up but could bearly see anything through the canopy of trees, the firelight overwhelming their weak power. When he looked back to the campfire, he noticed that the others had disappeared, their voices fading back towards the bordei huts. 

A hand on his leg made him jump, his eyes returning to the redhead who lay there grinning with his eyes closed. 

“What has gotten into you tonight?” Draco asked, trying to ignore the hand as it seemed to creep up his leg. Before he knew it, Charlie pulled it away, the heat of the touch lingering. 

Shaking his head, Draco closed his eyes, secretly longing for Charlie’s hand to creep higher. It had been so terribly long since he had been intimate with anyone, even the smallest gestures and touches sparked a hunger within him. 

He heard movement as Charlie fidgeted next to him. It came as a huge surprise when he smelt fire whiskey before hot lips pressed against his own. 

He jumped and tried to pull back, his eyes opening in alarm. 

“Charlie… what?”

“Shush,” The redhead urged

“But, I didn’t think you…”

He was silenced again with a kiss, the lips were so warm and soft and insistent that he couldn't fight it, didn’t want to fight it. He whimpered as the larger man straddled his waist, his weight pressing against the growing hardness in his trousers.


End file.
